


Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?

by hawksbluevibes



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Arcades, Boys Kissing, Breathtaking Kiss, Can't Let Go Yet Kiss, Cheating, Drabbles, Early Morning Kiss, Empty Kiss, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Gay, Gay Male Character, Girls Kissing, Hesitant Kiss, I love this game!!, In The Moment Kiss, Kisses, Kissing, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lets see I need more tags, M/M, Made with tumblr plots, Making Out, No Smut, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Break Up Kiss, Post-Break Up, Practicing writing these characters, Relationship(s), Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short & Sweet, Sweet Kisses, Talking, Talking about Therapy, Unbreakable Kiss, date, distracting kiss, goodbye kiss, haha - Freeform, i love this game, just fluff, lesbian couple, lol, prompts, quick, so cute, video game date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksbluevibes/pseuds/hawksbluevibes
Summary: Sometimes a kiss is all it takes.Short one-shots made withTumblr prompts.





	1. Post Break Up Kiss

Bea's tail swished over the tiles of the Ol' Pickaxe as she worked on her morning chores. The silence in the store was pristine, clear, and for once she wasn't at all sure if it was good or bad.

  
The thought that had been plauging her mind all day came back to her. Mae.

Mae and her had secretly dated for a few weeks before Mae up and left, and Mae had only contacted her once to tell her that she needed to break up. It wasn't Bea's fault, it was hers, and she hoped that Bea understood.

  
Right. Cliché.

  
Bea was sure she had gotten over Mae, she had been sure a long time ago of that. And yet somehow the small cat's return came with the return of long forgotten feelings within her. But to Bea, that was ignorable. She didn't need anyone to keep her steady, and even though it hurt, she was alright with working at the Ol' Pickaxe and paying the bills.

  
That's what she needed to do for her father, after all. So she kept at it.

  
The soft creak of the front door opening reached Bea's ears, and she looked over her shoulder to see who the first customer of the day was.

Surprisingly, it was the small cat who haunted her thoughts.

  
"Hey Bea!" She exclaimed, and even though her voice was happy, Bea could see the struggle of emotions in her red eyes.

  
"Hey. What are you doing up so early?" Bea asked, for it was very rare for the cat to be up before four in the afternoon.

  
"Oh, I just figured I'd stop by and hang out." Mae said, though her voice wavered. Bea turned around, resting her arms on the counter and leaning forward towards Mae. "What's wrong, MayDay?"

  
The smaller cat blushed at the nickname, and Bea could see the hint of red through her blue fur. "Nothin..."

  
"Cut the crap. What's up with you?" Bea asked, giving Mae a serious look.

  
The smaller woman looked away from her. "We should talk about... us."

  
"What's there to talk about? It's over, Mae. You said so yourself, and I've moved on." Bea said simply, ignoring the slight ache in her heart that refused to go away.

  
"I don't think you have!" Mae declared, throwing her arms in the air as her voice rose. "I think you still love me!"

  
Bea scoffed. "Mae please-"

  
"Shut up! I'm not done with you!"

  
Bea sighed, letting the cat say what she wanted. She knew Mae wouldn't shut up until she did, anyway.

  
"I think you, Beatrice Santello, is in love with me, Margaret Borowski! And you know why I think that? Because you warmed up to me _sooo_ quickly after I returned! I bet you want to be mine! But you can't!" Mae crossed her arms and Bea rolled her eyes.

  
"I don't want that, Mae." Bea said.

  
"...you don't?" Mae's ears drooped, and for a moment Bea was tempted to say that she did want that, but she knew it wouldn't help any. Mae could run off again anyhow, and she didn't want to worry about the slightly older woman. So instead, she said, "Nope."

  
"Oh." Mae's arms dropped to her side, and she looked at the ground. "Well."

  
"Do you want to be mine, Mae?" Bea asked curiously, wondering why she had decided to bring this topic up in the first place.

  
"O-of course not! We're over, remember? Nothing to talk about." Mae huffed out.

  
"Riiight. Well, if you're planning on staying, then go sort those nails." Bea pointed to the corner of the store that held nails.

  
"Oh. Okay." Mae said, tone crestfallen as she walked over to the corner.

  
Bea watched her go, sighing and going back to her own work. A smile slipped onto her face as she heard Mae muttering about how "these effing nails were too hard to sort."

  
A few minutes of silence stretched through the store before Bea was done with her work. She looked over the hammers before nodding in approval at how they were arranged. With that, she turned around.

  
Her lips were immedately captured by those of the young feline.

  
Bea was shocked with this movement, her eyes wide before she closed them and pressed into the kiss. It was hesitant and intense from Mae's side, and in the moment, Bea forgave Mae for all she had done, her arms wrapping around the smaller female to pull her deeper into the kiss. Mae let out a small squeak into it at the reciprocated movements.

  
The kiss was slow and tender, yet it was filled with such an intense passion that it could spark a fire in the place that was the Ol' Pickaxe. Mae's arms went to wrap around Bea's neck slowly, as if she weren't sure it would be accepted.

  
Bea knew this was the right thing right as she did it. They _clicked_. And it felt _right_ , no matter what she had said to Mae.

  
Her heart was soaring, and it continued to do so when Mae slowly pulled away, her breathes panting from kissing for so long. "Bea..."

  
"Shh. I know, Mae."

  
"I love you, BeeBee."

  
"I love you too, MayDay." 


	2. Early Morning Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gregg x Angus is so cute <333
> 
> Made this at lunch in school, sorry it's so short (but it is adorable).

Angus knew that Gregg liked to sleep in. He loved to cuddle beside him and cling and not let go until the alarm forced them too.

  
It just so happened that the alarm wouldn't force them to part today; it was Sunday, and while most of the time the shops were open anyway, today also happened to be Easter Sunday, meaning that only the bosses had come in to work the stores.

  
Angus had already been up for a while. He had messaged Mae - "Bea has to go in to the Ol' Pickaxe because her ass of a father is making her work" she had complained - and then played some Demontower before watching Gregg sleep.

  
At this point, it was almost eleven in the morning, and Angus was starting to grow hungry. Thinking over the best ways to wake up his lover, he inevitably settled for leaning over and pressing a feather-soft kiss to Gregg's muzzle.

  
Gregg stirred at the kiss, trying to kiss him back only for Angus to pull away. Gregg was left softly kissing his chin instead, which made Angus chuckle.

  
"It's time to get up, Bug." Angus murmured, stroking the back of Gregg's head.

  
Gregg whined, an adorable noise that made Angus smile. "Do we have to?"

  
"Yes, it's almost noon." Angus said, kissing his lover's forehead again.

  
"Oh..." Gregg looked sad, and Angus couldn't bare to see that expression for too long.

  
"Will you be okay with waking up if I make blueberry pancakes?" Angus asked after a moment.

  
Gregg perked up. "Hell yeah!" He said, and Angus smiled as Gregg jumped off of him, his tail already wagging at the new day.


	3. Hesitant Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MaeBea <333

"I know this proposal is unwanted." Mae said, and Bea tensed, looking up from her laptop to the cat across the bed. "But... have you ever thought of moving out of here?"

  
Bea blinked, thinking Mae was going to say something else, something to cause another argument. "Well, yeah, of course I've _thought_ about it. But I'm not going to do it."

  
"Why not?" Mae asked, picking at her dark green boots.

  
"For one, I can't really afford it. For two, I have to take care of my dad."

  
Mae mumbled something under her breath and Bea's eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me, Mae? Say shit to my face if you're going to say it at all."

  
The cat flinched and Bea felt guilty for a split-second. "I just said that it's supposed to be a parent's job to take care of the child."

  
"So? What about those parents with cancer and shit?"

  
"He doesn't have cancer and shit, though. Have you thought about putting him through therapy?"

  
Bea paused, and was silent for a moment. And as always, Mae started stammering to fill the silence, not wanting it to become an angry one.

  
"I-I mean, _I'm_ going through therapy, and it's helping a lot... and yeah, I didn't go through a death or whatever, but uhm, my therapist said that people who go through deaths can go through therapy so that they can learn to cope and stuff..."

  
"Shh." Bea made the noise. "Have you actually been thinking about this shit?"

  
Mae paused before nodding.

  
"Why. Why would you think of ways to help my father. You don't even _like_ him, Mae."

  
Mae blushed and shifted. "W-well, uh, I was thinking... you see... I... uh..."

  
"Spit it out."

  
"I got a job and I kinda wanted to move into an apartment with you somewhere else?"

  
Bea stared.

  
"What?" Mae said defensively.

  
"That... is so cute."

  
"It is not!" Mae squeaked, smacking Bea's leg and making her laugh.

Beatrice moved her laptop beside her and reached out to grab Mae, pulling the feline onto her lap. Mae squirmed in her grip, blushing.

  
"You're so goddamn sweet, Mae." Bea said, and Mae looked up before pausing, her breath coming to a pause. Bea's snout was very, _very_ close to her muzzle.

  
Bea's breathing seemed to stop too, and for a second they stared at each other before Mae leaned forward just a bit, her lips brushing Bea's hesitantly, unsure if she should make a move. Would this be forcing it?

  
But Bea pressed her lips against Mae's in the same kind manner, and Mae melted at her touch, wrapping her arms around Bea's neck. They parted shortly after, both letting out breaths they didn't know they had been holding.

  
"Hey Mae?" Bea broke the silence after a few long moments.

  
"Yeah?"

  
"I'll think about putting my dad into therapy."

  
And Mae's face burst with a huge, bright smile.


	4. In The Moment Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GreggAngus!!  
> ...gone sexual
> 
> Just kidding! I plan on keeping a T-rating on this. There's just making out :)
> 
> Also its midnight and I'm craving smut so I wrote (a very short scene of) fluff instead (logic, right?)

They had rented out this shitty old movie just so they'd have something to watch. Gregg had bought them popcorn, and Angus had decided not to protest. It had been a while since he had had popcorn.

  
Angus had popped the popcorn while Gregg set up the movie. It was supposed to be some sort of horror movie, though by the description of it it didn't sound very terrifying. But it was nice for a relaxing date after work.

  
Gregg's body was pressed against Angus', and Angus had his arms wrapped around him. Gregg seemed fully immersed into the film that it was actually quite beautiful. Angus scratched gently behind Gregg's ears, smiling discretely when he felt his lovers tail thumping against the couch.

  
Angus searched Gregg's face, happy to watch his emotional reactions to the movie. Excitement, nervousness, and even some sadness flickered across his face.

  
Angus found himself thinking of how beautiful Gregg was, and then he was thinking 'how did I end up so lucky with him?' before his lips were pressed against Gregg's.

  
Gregg made a muffled noise of surprise before kissing back, and before the two young lovers realized, tongue's had gotten involved, moans racing in the room as hands explored in areas hidden to anyone but the two in the room.

  
They broke apart some time later, hot and bothered. "What was that for?" 

Gregg asked after a moment of catching his breath.

  
Angus shrugged.

  
"Well I vote we do that more often," Gregg said before leaning forward and kissing Angus again.

  
The TV was tuned out by the two lovers as their love-filled moans filled the air.


	5. Can't Let Go Yet Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> screaming because i love maebea and also we're halfway through the fanfiction now
> 
> woooooooo i love night in the woods :3

"Do you really have to go to work?" Mae whined. "It's Christmas!"

  
"Yes, Mae." Bea said, sighing as she pulled on a shirt. "You know all store owners have to go into work on holidays."

  
"But you don't own the store!"

  
"Yeah, well, apparently I do."

  
"STILL. You shouldn't go in." Mae crossed her arms.

  
"Thanks for the opinion, but I'm going in anyway." She slid a sweater on over her shirt as Mae let out a long whine. "Beeeaaaaaa! Just stay home with me!"

  
"Hmmm. Lemme think about it." Bea said, pausing in front of Mae's body. Mae's ear gave an excited twitch. Bea pressed her lips to Mae's for a moment before pulling back. "No."

  
Mae whined, pressing back against Bea's lips, surprising her. Bea closed her eyes, kissing back before pulling away again. And once more, her lips were captured in a frantic kiss.

  
Bea smiled softly, pulling away. Mae went back in for another kiss, but Bea put a claw on her lips and gave a tiny shake of her head. "I gotta go, Margaret."

  
Mae gave a soft whine, starting to gently kiss her claws. "Come back to bed and cuddle. I'll make hot chocolate!"

  
Bea chuckled and kissed the top of Mae's head before pulling away from her. "I'll be back at six, Mae."

  
Mae sighed. "Okayyyy." She walked over to her laptop and flopped down. "Maybe Lori will wanna hang." She murmured, mostly to herself.

  
Bea watched her feline girlfriend click around on her laptop for a few moments before smiling and walking out the door, heading to work.


	6. Empty Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> greggangus ahead, or as my friends call it, gregg's anus.
> 
> -FEELS WARNING-
> 
> i channelled some of my emotions into this, not really from now but just from past experiences haha  
> Also sorry for those of you waiting for updates, I'm trying to get the motivation to write again, which is where this came from!
> 
> also!! Tysm for almost 100 kudos!! And 5 bookmarks, too! You guys are so awesome, and I feel like this story doesn't deserve that considering it's just me basically trying to figure out how to write character personalities haha
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Angus couldn't stand it when Gregg was upset.

 

Gregg was a naturally happy person. Ever since Angus met Gregg, he had been a happy person - always cracking a joke, or laughing, or screaming (always screaming), or flailing his arms around. It made Angus happy to be in his presence, and somehow Angus worked as an anchor to keep Gregg from getting into to much trouble with his hyperactive energy.

 

So when Gregg came stomping through the apartment after working overtime and threw his keys across the counter with no happy shouts or words, Angus was immediately worried.

 

"Hey, Bug, are you alright?" He asked, watching from his place on the couch as Gregg beelined for their bedroom.

 

"I'm fine." Gregg said in a low tone that obviously said _'I'm not fine.'_

 

Angus stood up, a frown on his face as he followed his boyfriend into their bedroom. "Gregg? Are you sure?" He asked, sitting down on the bed beside the fox.

 

Gregg fixed him with this cold, sad look. "Yeah." He said in a quiet voice.

 

"You're lying, bug." He said, his voice soft and low and deep. Comforting, as Gregg once described it, yet unable to comfort him at this moment.

 

Gregg didn't respond except to look away, and for once, Angus was at a loss of words. The bear took a few good, long moments of pure silence to think about what to do next, and for once decided that maybe, just maybe, actions would speak louder than words.

 

Slowly, Angus cupped a paw around Gregg's face, turning his boyfriend's face to face his own. He leaned in slowly, giving Gregg space to pull back if he wanted, and eventually his lips captured Gregg's in a sweet, hesitant kiss.

 

Gregg didn't respond to his touch, however, becoming a skeleton beneath Angus' paw, and suddenly Angus felt like he was falling, falling fast into cold, cold water. He pulled back as Gregg fixed him with a blank stare, a look of shock on the bear's face as he just realized that he kissed Gregg and Gregg _didn't respond._

 

After a few long, _long_ seconds of dead silence, Gregg announced in a quiet voice, "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

 

And suddenly Gregg's paws were pushing Angus' off of his face, and Gregg was getting up to change into his pyjamas, and Angus was left wondering what he did wrong.


	7. Unbreakable Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more maebea!! I think I like maebea more than greggangus, it feels more natural to me <3  
> i'm still in this fandom!! I've just been working on an old fic that only has two chapters left before it's finished, I really want to get it over with since it's for an old fandom i'm not part of anymore
> 
> anyway, as for this one, i'm going to do an au type thing where Bea actually gets a boyfriend   
> and Mae sulks  
> and then does an impulsive thing like always :D

Mae watched her crush as she worked, her eyes trained on the light that was on her face. Mae's paws were tucked under her face, her ears twitching softly as her tail swished back and fourth. She was laying on the counter, and even though Bea had told her that was unsanitary, she must have been in a good mood because she let the cat stay where she was. Mae was grateful; a soft beam of sunlight was streaming from the window to hit the counter, also hitting Mae, and it was warming her up so much that it was causing a soft purr to come from her.

"So you met him at a party?" Mae asked, watching Bea as she reached up to put a box on a nearby counter.

"Yeah, he's pretty hot." Bea said and Mae chuckled softly. "What's his personality like?" She asked.

"Emo, he's _definitely_ the type that cries when listening to sad music." Bea said and snorted softly to herself as Mae burst out laughing. "I don't think you're supposed to say that about your boyfriend." She said after giggling for a few minutes, and Bea just shrugged in response, going through some shelves to count inventory.

"So what do you know about him?" Mae asked, sitting up and letting her legs hang off the counter. She swung them back and fourth, stretching her arms above her head

"He goes to a four-year college, and he wants to get a degree in engineering. His family sent him to college, and has always looked out for him. He said he used to live way up north, where it was colder."

"Wow." Mae tilted her head. "Hey Bea, do you only ever judge someone based on if they're going to college?" She asked, the question playful.

"I mean..." Bea shrugged, walking behind the counter and grabbing a box from behind it, hauling it up to place it beside Mae. "It's an important thing to me."

"Why is that?" She asked, and Bea shrugged. "I don't know. I've always thought about going to college, you know that."

"Yeah, but would they have less of a chance if they weren't in college? Would you straight-up mark them off your love list?" Mae asked curiously.

"It depends on who they are, Mae." Bea leaned against the counter, looking up at her furry friend. "If they were a complete stranger, then it may just depend on looks alone. If they looked like a creepy douche I wouldn't date them."

"But you'd date a creepy douche who goes to college?" Mae asked playfully, raising an eyebrow.

Bea blinked and then huffed, rolling her eyes. "Oh my god. That was _not_ what I meant, Mae."

Mae laughed, leaning back and tilting her head, sunshine lighting up her fur. "Yeah, but it was still funny."

"Only to you." Bea said, smirking as Mae huffed in response.

"You know, that guy better realize that he got lucky." Mae said after a few moments, looking away from Bea.

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Mae glanced at Bea beside her, and with a burst of courage said, "It means this." She leaned over, kissing Bea with a spontaneous passion. And suddenly, they were softly kissing in the sunlight.

Mae immediately knew it was wrong, since Bea was already dating someone. But she couldn't be bothered as she wrapped her arms around her ever-serious friend. The other girl pressed closer to Mae in return, and they were kissing, and it felt _right,_ and suddenly they couldn't pull away from each other.

It was a few minutes before they both pulled away, breathless as they stared at each other. Suddenly Bea broke away and sighed softly. "Guess I better awkwardly explain how I'm now dating my best friend." She said, and Mae broke into a wide grin, her ear twitching happily in the shaft of sunlight that bathed her soft fur.


	8. Breathtaking Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGUS AND GREGG  
> ive been in a romance mood lately this is gonna be perfect im hYPED
> 
> also sorry for not writing lately, school's started up again and it's just aGH. i'm a freshman in high school now, so i guess that's good...? (eh)
> 
> i still love night in the woods though, even though my current obsession is Bully SE. gotta love the boys(tm)
> 
> but anyway, more gay? yes <3

"So, have you ever been to this place before?" Gregg asked, a smile on his muzzle as he walked down the street with his boyfriend, hands in his pockets.

"No. I wanted my first visit to be with you." He shrugged, and Gregg 'awww'ed beside him.

"What's this place supposed to be, though?" Gregg asked, switching his hand from his pocket to Angus' hand. The bear in question shrugged again. "I think it's supposed to be an arcade type thing."

"Oh wow." Gregg bounced as he walked, and Angus watched this with mild amusement.

"I bet Mae is going to try and drag me up here." Gregg joked, grinning. Angus chuckled. "Maybe."

Gregg leaned on Angus, nuzzling his face softly before pulling away. "She doesn't get to go with such a cool person, though." Angus felt his face burn slightly as he smiled. "She gets to take you, so sure she will." He said back in his soft voice, and Gregg laughed softly.

"I was talking about you, Cap'n!" He protested, and Angus pat Gregg's head. "I know, Bug." 

"I love you a lot." Gregg said with a soft sigh, smiling happily. Angus felt his face twitch into a faint smile. "I love you too, Gregg."

"Do you think they have pizza?!" He exclaimed suddenly, startling Angus. Angus blinked before nodding. "Probably?" Gregg threw his arms in the air, raising up Angus' arm without realizing it. "Woohoo!!"

"Woo." Angus said, voice happy but not nearly as excited. Gregg laughed and hugged Angus suddenly, startling him into stopping. Once the shock passed he wrapped his arms around Gregg, returning the gesture. "You get way too excited for pizza, Bug." 

Gregg looked up at him and shrugged. "Ah well. It is the natural order of things. If you don't get excited for pizza, then who will?"

"Good point." Angus kissed Gregg's forehead, and Gregg returned the affection with a giggle.

"Come on, let's go." He pulled away from Angus, and Angus felt minor disappointment before Gregg's hand was in his and he was being quite literally dragged down the street.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the newly constructed arcade. Gregg led Angus inside, and Angus looked around, noticing that kids of all ages were here. Even some adults were here, one of them being Germ, to which he waved at.

"So, what do you want to play first?" Angus asked, watching Gregg. Gregg's ears were pricked happily, his eyes sparkling as he looked around the arcade. Gregg ended up pulling Angus over to a Crossy Road machine, and Angus smiled at how old school it was. 

They played multiplayer, and the first time they did Angus  _wrecked Gregg's ass._ Gregg was hyped up on excitement, and Angus was more patient with his timing. Gregg died with a high score of 8.

"Aww, dammit! How did I lose?" Gregg pouted, and Angus' heart melted at his boyfriend. "Come on, Bug, let's try again."

The next run was longer. Gregg still lost, but he had learned to slow down and time each jump before he made it. He made it out of the second round with a high score of 32, while Angus had a running streak of 87.

"You're really good at this." Gregg looked at Angus in surprise, and Angus shrugged. "You can be too. You just have to keep practicing."

"Practice makes perfect!" Gregg smiled brightly, turning back to the machine. Angus ended up smiling, too.

A few more rounds passed, and eventually Gregg beat Angus. It was only by six points, but Gregg was still overjoyed by it, and he waved his arms back and fourth excitedly when he realized he had won. After that, they played a few more rounds to pass the time, each of them winning a couple.

"Angus?" Gregg said after a few rounds.

"Yes, Bug?"

"I'm hungry."

Well of course he was.

Angus paid for the food - Gregg wanted to, but he had left his wallet at home. Setting down the food on the arcade's small table, he sat beside Gregg and kissed his cheek. Gregg smiled faintly at this, a blush on his face.

"Pizzaaa..." Gregg drawled out, and Angus chuckled when Gregg reached out to grab a slice, greedily consuming the cheesy goodness. Angus took a slice for himself, but didn't eat nearly as much as Gregg did.

"Thank you for taking me here, Cap'n..." Gregg told Angus, wiping his face off with a napkin. Angus smiled softly. "Of course. I knew you'd like it here."

"I do." Gregg confirmed, leaning over to kiss Angus' cheek. Smiling, Angus pulled Gregg back in before he could get away, and Gregg squeaked as their lips crashed into each other.

The spark that ran through them was passionate and full of feeling. It wasn't a tongue-filled kiss, just a simple  _smooch,_ and yet both of them felt those tingles, that spark that told of how much they truly loved one another. It was disappointing when Angus had to pull back for air, but he smirked softly when he saw Gregg's slackened face, his eyes glazed over with a happiness that was more comforting and content then his hyperactive happy he usually showed.

Gregg sighed softly, smiling as he leaned on Angus' shoulder. "I love you a lot, Cap'n."

"I love you too, Bug." Angus mumbled, hugging him tight. They stayed that way for a while, just cuddling over the remains of their food, until Gregg's head perked up.

"Wanna play some more games?!" He asked excitedly, and Angus smiled, agreeing. It wasn't long before they were playing Pac-Man. 


	9. Distracting Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA MAEBEA I LOVE!!! 
> 
> Literally my favorite couple, even if it's not canon haha. My OTP for this fandom
> 
> Gotta love the lesbians
> 
> Technically this is the last chapter I'm posting for MaeBea, the last one's gonna be GreggAngus, so... mourn with me MaeBea shipperssss aaa
> 
> I don't rlly like how this turned out but it's 5:30 am and I don't rlly care I just wanted the cute 
> 
> Anyway have a chapter!!

"Left! No no no  _left!"_ Mae screeched, jerking her controller left at the same time her car crashed into a tree. She threw her controller down, screaming "no!" as Bea burst out laughing.

"Mae, you suck." Bea stated, grinning victoriously.

"Shut up! I do not!" She huffed, flopping back down on the couch and picking up her controller. "In fact, I bet I could beat you. In one try!"

"Mae, please, let's at least  _try_ to be realistic here." Bea said, looking at her and raising an eyebrow.

"I'm serious!" She frowned, looking at Bea, who only smirked and shook her head in response. Mae glared at her, but after a while her eyes widened.

"Wanna bet on that, asshole?" She said, jabbing a finger against Bea's chest. Bea blinked and frowned. "Depends on how much money's on the table."

"Five bucks?" Mae suggested, knowing that neither of them had extra money to spare. Bea nodded and smiled after a moment of thought. "You know what? I will. You have a bet, Mae Borowski." 

Mae grinned. "Sweet! Let's do it."

The first lap started out tame, with the sound of button mashing filling the air. Once lap two hit, they were both leaning left and right, and by the time the last tap had started Mae had started screaming at her car in a fit of anger.

"Go faster you effing jerk-off!" Her voice was shrill and high-pitched. Bea let out a chuckle. "I'm winning~" She boasted in her monotone voice, and Mae growled unhappily.

While spamming buttons on her remote, Mae slowly leaned over, bumping into Bea's arm. Bea pushed back, and Mae growled before slowly smirking. She kissed Bea's shoulder, and Bea tensed underneath her. Mae began to slowly trail kisses up along Bea's shoulder, kissing along the back of her neck.

Bea's car began to swerve off it's path.

Mae grinned, nibbling at Bea's collarbone, and suddenly the girl let out a whimper. Working up her collarbone with small bites and kisses, Mae slowly eased her way up Bea's neck, concentrating on the game and Bea's skin. Suddenly Bea's car veered off the road as she closed her eyes, and Mae laughed, driving her car to the finish line.

"Beat you!" Mae shouted, throwing her hands up in the air in victory.

"No _fair!"_ Bea frowned. "You distracted me!"

"We didn't agree to no distractions." Mae said with a smirk.

Bea glared at her, and Mae laughed softly. "Come _on,_ Bea, lighten up."

"How about..." Bea grabbed Mae and pulled her into her lap. "No."

Mae felt her face heat up as she squirmed in Bea's lap. Slowly she stopped wiggling, instead opting to wrap her arms around Bea, resting her head on Bea's shoulder.

"Love you, Mae. But that was still totally unfair."

"I'm sorryyyy. Forgive me, BeaBea?" Mae looked up at her with a pout on her face, and Bea rolled her eyes before kissing Mae. "Yea, yea, I forgive you, MaeDay."


	10. Quick, Goodbye Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter, guys... kinda fitting that it'd be a 'goodbye kiss' for the last prompt haha
> 
> Thank you so much for enjoying my fic!! Theres a bunch of kudos and bookmarks and the hit count is so high, I love that sm! I never expected to get what I have now - I honestly wrote this as practice for character development so I'd be prepared if me and my friend started role-playing the chars together.
> 
> So thank you for everything...!! I love yall <3
> 
> Enjoy the last chapter! it's greggangus!

The mornings were always busy for them, and they never really had time to sit down and talk. Gregg would get up and hit the shower first while Angus made the bed and started the coffee, and once Gregg was out of the shower they'd switch places and Gregg would start making breakfast for them. By the time breakfast was done they had to scarf it down and leave for work.

Today Gregg had made bacon and eggs, and for once in a long time they had a few minutes to spare to talk to each other after they ate. Angus had started to wash the dishes, so Gregg took place next to him, drying them for him. 

"You know, Bug, your cooking has improved." Angus said, his paws working at a stubborn stain that didn't seem to want to leave the plate it resided on. Gregg's ears perked up as he looked over at Angus. "You think so?"

"Yeah, I do. You've been practicing a lot and I think it's really nice of you to always cook meals for me."

"Aww, well, it's only because I love you." Gregg nuzzled Angus' shoulder. The water turned off and they both dried their hands.

The two boys grabbed their things, getting ready for the day, and before they left Gregg pulled Angus in for a quick, goodbye kiss. It wasn't anything extravagant, just a simple peck on the lips and they were both leaving for their seperate occupations.

Today was going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> [The Prompts](http://q-is-a-letter.tumblr.com/post/156450764381/types-of-kisses-prompts)
> 
>  
> 
> [My Deviantart](http://hawkmask101.deviantart.com)


End file.
